Lunar Eclipse
by NotTophMelonLord
Summary: Mr. Condor sends Sonny to star in the movie 'Pretty Little Liar' with Tawni, only, Someone that she didn't expect turns out to be playing her love interest...Channy ofcourse :D Reviews are much loved 3
1. Chapter 1

I glared at the new place I'd been told I was going to work at. Here I was, ripped away from my 'Family' at _So Random!_ for seven months, Because Mr. Condor decided i needed to star in one of his new movies, in a different studio across the city from Condor Studios. I even had to move into a hotel that was right next to the studio. I would've been way more willing if I'd been given time to tell my castmates and maybe Chad that i was leaving, but apparently that was 'unnecessary' according to Mr. Condor. I tried to lighten myself up by reminding myself that I was going to be in an actual movie, So i guessed that was pretty good in itself, but i was still upset. It was dark out too, just after nine o'clock pm.

"Miss?"

I jumped and then glanced to the left of me. A man with cappuccino coloured skin, black hair and green eyes gave me an impatient look. I recognised him as the driver that got me here.

"You have to go inside sometime Miss, And we've been standing here for fifteen minutes."

"Right, Sorry," I blushed, and quickly went to pick up my bags.

The man rolled his eyes at me and jerked the bags out of my hands. "We have people who'll do that for you."

"Oh." My face felt hot as I quickly tried to think of something intelligent to say. "It doesn't seem right to have others do things that I can easily do myself," I managed to say. He raised an eyebrow at me, before shaking his head in what seemed to be confusion, and giving me my bags back.

"If you insist, Miss Munroe."

That was the first time he'd actually said my name, So i was surprised he even knew it.

"I do," I smiled slightly. He nodded, still looking confused and a little bit impressed at my down-to-earth-ness.

"Well, in that case," He gave me the tiniest hint of a smile, but it was gone before i could be sure that it wasn't just my imagination. "Allow me to help you over to the hotel."

I realized I hadn't noticed the massive hotel beside the studio that I was standing infront of. It seemed strange that I hadn't, because it was really fancy, with the hotel name lit up on the front. '_Hotel De le Paris_'. 

"Wow," I breathed.

I was so caught up in awe, that I almost didn't notice the man pulling a suitcase out of my hand.

"Hey!"

"You're a new one, aren't you?" He asked softly, almost sympathetically.

"What?" I frowned, trying to take back the suitcase.

"I'm Adrian. Adrian Kaliovski," He said, and I blushed as I realized I hadn't even asked his name.

"Sonny Munroe,"

"I know." He didn't smile, and I wondered if he ever smiled at all.

"Ah...Good." I tried to grab the suitcase one last time.

"Just let me carry this one, Kid." He said sharply, and I sighed and nodded as we walked into the hotel lobby.

I nodded, a little disgruntled at his use of the word 'Kid'.

As we went to the check in, the guy at the counter grinned at us.

"Sonny Munroe?" He smiled.

I nodded, and smiled back. He quickly wrote in a book, and then grabbed a key with a tag hanging off it and handed it to me. "You've got the main suite. The other's-"

Adrian gave the guy a stern look and he went quiet and nodded a goodbye to me. I frowned, and looked at Adrian curiously. He didn't look at me as he led me up a flight of stairs. He unlocked the door to the room, and held it open for me. I walked in and put the bags down quickly, rubbing my sore arms afterwards and stepping further into the room. It was a really nice room, but there were two king size beds, rather than one. I was about to question Adrian about it when someone jumped in front of me and shouted 'SURPRISE!'. I screamed, and then recognised who was standing in the room.

"Tawni?" I gaped. Then I squealed, jumped forward and hugged her.

"Sonny, you're forgetting I'm not a hugger..." She said uncomfortably, pushing me back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" I squealed, grabbing onto her hands and jumping up and down. She raised an eyebrow at me, then muttered 'Why not?' under her breath and joined me in my squealing and jumping up and down.

"This is going to be soo great Tawn!" I beamed.

Adrian cleared his throat.

"Oh, right, Adrian this is-"

"No, Miss Munroe," Adrian said, shaking his head. "Where do you want the bags?"

"Uh, just put them anywhere, I'll unpack them." I smiled.

He nodded, and then left the room without a word, leaving me confused.

"He didn't even say goodbye," I mused. "That was rude."

"No, no, no, Sonny." Tawni rolled her eyes at me. "They're meant to do that."

I shrugged at her and then smiled again. "I can't believe you're here! Wait-Why are you here?"

"Well, The Director is my aunt, and of course she couldn't resist giving me a role. Do you know the movie very well? I read the entire script already."

That made me feel like a slacker. "Um...no?" I blushed. "I don't even know the name of it, to be honest..."

She mock gasped. "Sonny! You're wasting your smart! Whereas I am using my Pretty to the fullest!" She flipped her hair and giggled.

"I'll read it tomorrow when we go on set," I said, excitement bubbling up inside me. I was going to be in a movie with Tawni! Sure, having Nico, Grady, Chad and Zora across the city was a downer, but atleast I had Tawni now, and she was my best friend, so that had to help atleast a little bit.

She nodded in agreement. "We'll have to go to the dining room for dinner."

"Why can't we just order out?" I asked, hoping she'd agree with me. I didn't feel like leaving the glamorous room just yet.

"Because that would waste my pretty, Sonny! Do you want me to waste my pretty?" She asked accusingly.

"No, no, we'll go to the dining room," I caved. She grinned happily and walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair infront of the mirror in there.

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, relaxing, when i heard the scratching of a pen. I opened my eyes to see Tawni writing in the guestbook.

"What are you writing?" I asked curiously. "We've only been here for a few minutes." I stood up and peered over her shoulder, and nearly choked on my own spit. "Satanic forces are at work here?" I asked, shocked. "Tawni you can't write that!"

"Why not? I think it'll scare one of the bellboys." She smiled.

I grabbed the guest book and the pen and tried my best to fix it. "Sat...and...forever...am at work here..."

"That doesn't make any sense." Tawni laughed.

"Well, it's the best I can do anyway." I put the book back on the coffee table and then stood up. "let's go down for dinner. I'm hungry."

Tawni nodded. "But first...Re-apply." She put on some Coco Moco Coco and then headed out the door, and i headed out behind her.

**...**

**Ahahah here I am again folks! :D anyway, the links to the hotel are on my profile. So you can see what it looks like basically. :) **

**ILY!**

**Pleeassee review! It makes me very happy!**

**Love, Amy.**


	2. Chapter 2

When we walked down the stairs, I noticed something very different between me and Tawni. She walked like she owned the hotel, whereas I walked uncomfortably with my arms crossed over my chest. I wasn't used to being in such a fancy place, and yet people smiled at me as I walked by, like If they didn't they'd be fired from their jobs. I smiled back politely, and if any hotel staff asked me how I was on the way to the dining room, i said "I'm fine, thankyou.". But still, it all felt strange. I was used to a warm, cosy apartment, ordering Chinese with Mom and eating in front of the T.v. This was nothing like that. Here, everyone strived to look perfect. If something was out of place, someone lost their job. And everything was amazingly fancy.

Tawni looked at me like she could sense my out-of-place-ness. She gave me a sympathetic look, which was rare for Tawni.

"Link arms with me and put your other arm down or play with your hair with it." Tawni whispered. I quickly followed her instruction, and immediately felt a lot better knowing i had a friend stuck to my side.

"So tomorrow i was thinking, that after rehearsal you and I could go shopping. On the pay cards of course."

"Sounds good, Tawn." I smiled. She smiled back, flipped her hair, and we stopped infront of the seating desk.

"Hey, we need a table for two," She flashed a dazzling grin.

"We're all full, m-miss," The man stammered. Tawni's grin turned into a glower.

"Listen here mister, do you know who we are?"

"T-Tawni Hart a-and Sonny M-Munroe?"

"Yes. And Tawni Hart wants a table. What can you do about it?"

"I'll check to see if anyone will move Miss," He said quickly and left the booth.

"Tawn, I think you scared him," I said, "Poor guy."

He came rushing back with a nervous smile. "One of our occupants is willing to share a table for today with you two. He wasn't willing at first, but when i told him who wanted the table," He shrugged. "He agreed."

"Oh, alright then. As long as he isn't hideous," Tawni sighed.

"Good. Right this way,"

We followed him through tables until I saw him. I froze on the spot, but Tawni and the man kept walking. It wasn't his table we were headed to, no, Tawni was headed to a different table. She looked back at me in confusion.

"Um, you go ahead, I've gotta do something first. I'll meet you there."

Tawni just shrugged and kept walking.

I wasn't sure what to say when I finally stood in front of his table. He was absorbed his the issue of Tween Weekly that he was reading, so I cleared my throat. He looked up at me with surprise.

"Sonshine?"

"What?"

"Uh-Munroe." He covered up.

"Hi, Chad. Can I sit with you?"

"Well, it depends, who's the greatest actor of our generation?" He smirked.

"You are," I drawled, rolling my eyes.

"Go ahead."

I sat in the seat across from him and watched as waiters darted between tables to serve dinner.

"It's really high class here, isn't it?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Yep." Chad answered anyway.

"I kinda miss just walking around in my pyjames at dinner time."

"Who the heck eats dinner in their Pyjames?"

"I do."

"Really Sonny? Really?" He asked, disbelief written all over his face. "What if you spill food on your Pyjames? What would you sleep in then?"

"Nothing, I guess," I teased. Chad went pale for a second before smirking at me.

"Is that so? Don't you get cold?"

"Oh, of course. _Freezing_," I said, trying to fight off laughter. I actually had a second pair of pyjames to wear incase I ever spilt food on the first pair, but this was fun.

"Well maybe you should call me next time you spill food on them, and I'll keep you warm." He smirked. I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not but it was a little unnerving. Especially the hint of excitement seeping through me at the thought of him possibly liking me.

"I should probably go, Tawni's waiting for me," I sighed, standing up and pushing the chair back in.

"Fine," Chad said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Fine," I responded forcefully. I didn't want to leave either but he'd never let it go if I sat back down.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" Chad asked snappily.

"Oh, we're so good!" I ground out, stomping away from his table and finding Tawni sitting at hers.

"You ordered already?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you took forever doing whatever you were doing, And I was hungry. And pretty."

"Fine," I sighed, and almost got irritated when she didn't say it back. Then absently, i reminded myself that it was only Chad who did that. "So what are we having?" I asked, gesturing to the plate of what seemed to be, salad.

"It's chicken salad, duh," Tawni said, rolling her eyes. I just shook my head and stuck my fork into something green and put it in my mouth. I sputtered and then spat it into my napkin.

"Oh gross, what the hell was that?" I asked disgustedly.

"Avocado."

"I hate avocado."

"Since when do you hate avocado?"

"Since I said 'oh gross, what the hell was that' and you said 'Avocado'." I said, picking all of the avocado out of the salad and putting it beside the piece I'd spat out on the napkin.

"Sonny, you're embarrassing me," She motioned to the waiter who had raised an eyebrow at us on his way past.

"Sorry," I blushed.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Sonny, Sonny, what are we going to do with you?"

Just then, a woman stood infront of our table. "Girls," She beamed.

"Aunt Sarah!" Tawni stood to kiss her aunts cheek and the sat down again. "You should join us!"

Sarah had long honey blonde hair, green-grey eyes and a smile to die for. She was, at that moment, smiling warmly at the two of us.

"Oh, I'd love to, believe me," She cast a wistful glance to the empty seat to the left of Tawni, and then went on. "But I'm overflowing with work to do before you guys come to the set tomorrow. I just wanted to meet Miss Sonny. That is you, right? You're Sonny?" She asked me.

"Uh, yes," I said, intelligently. Not.

"Well it's good to meet you. Tawni and Chad both speak very highly of you."

I froze at the mention of Chad saying good stuff about me.

"Do they?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes, all the time-speaking of time, I'm late. I'll see you girls tomorrow at nine."

She then hurried out. Chad...He said good things. Which meant he had to like me, atleast a little bit...

"Sonny, you've got that look." Tawni said, frowning.

"Huh? What look?" I frowned.

"The boy look. Who is he?"

"No, it's nothing to do with a boy."

"Tell meee," Tawni whined. "I have to know!"

"It's not a boy-"

"Sonny, you left this behind."

My voice cracked as i tried to continue and ignore him. "-Seriously, Tawn-i,"

"Sonny," He repeated, shoving my cell phone in my face. "I said you left this behind."

I snatched it angrily.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He glared back.

"Good!"

"Great!" He was trying to be better at me at this? Seriously?

"Fantastic!"

"Amazing!"

"Brilliant!"

"Just Super!"

"Oh shut up, the two of you!" Tawni groaned. Chad rolled his eyes and stormed off. I glared after him, but apparently the glare softened, because Tawni spoke again. "See, there it is again! That look!"

"What look?" I asked exasperatedly.

"The boy look!" She announced, realization hitting her. "Wait...You like Chad! Oh. My. God."

"Pfft, whaaaat? Pffft. Pfffffffffft."

She just nodded her head smirking. "You do! Of course, it all makes sense now...And I feel alot prettier now that I know." She said the last bit to herself.

"Listen Tawni, Really," I said, hoping she'd drop it. "I don't like Chad. You know what else I don't like? Avocado, so let's order something else. Waiter!"

A waiter walked over with a perfectly fake smile, "What is it that I can do for you?"

"Can you get me the chicken roast please?" I asked, reading the first thing off of the menu that I saw. He wrote it down, and looked at Tawni.

"Blue heaven." She said, finally getting the hint and deciding to let it go.

**...**

**Yes, I'm aware that I'm a slow updater, and I am soooo sorry. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**In the next chapter, it'll be the next day, k?**

**I love you guys, and I love reviews...Put two and two together :)**

**Love, Amy.**


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at me, and slowly, a smirk spread itself across his face and he grabbed his jacket off of the Mackenzie falls table, threw an arm around me, and walked next to me out to the car, ignoring the horrified calls of his castmates and the shouting from his outraged director.

"Sonny, I l-"

**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

I jolted awake in bed, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. No way! I couldn't believe I'd had another dream about him. Stupid three named jerk throb. Finally rembering the reason I'd woken, I grabbed her phone.

_1 missed call from Mom (0405378894)_

Sighing, i pressed 'Call back'.

"SONNY!"

I held the phone away from my ear as she continued to shout into the phone. I waited until she had to stop to breath before pressing the phone back to my ear.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Hm? Oh! You weren't listening?"

"No, i just asked what was wrong for the fun of it," I rolled my eyes.

"You never were a morning person," Mom laughed. I grumbled under my breath and Tawni groaned in her sleep.

"What is it? Tawni will murder me if I wake her from her 'Beauty Sleep'."

"Oh, Right! Well, your dad was wondering if we could come see you at work next week?"

"You called at-" I checked my alarm. "5 am, to ask me if you could come to work next week?" I asked, horrified.

"Sorry-I just thought I'd forget if I waited...Just go back to sleep Sweetie, I'll call you later."

"I'll ask the Director if it's okay for you guys to come." I caved, smiling to myself as I laid back against the pillow.

"Thankyou. Sleep tight,"

"You too," I whispered back and pressed the end call button, tossing my phone to the side and pulling the covers back up.

Sarah was arguing with the mailman when we arrived on set for the first time. I hadn't seen Chad at breakfast at the hotel that morning, but Tawni wouldn't tell me anything I asked where he was. It was an indoor set, with round lights all over the roof to light up the bookstore set, which was incredibly realistic, complete with isles, bookshelves filled to the brim with books, a tiled floor, wooden walls, a desk and a door that would act as the door to a backroom. There was also a desk to the side with a coffee maker on it, and a few tables and chairs. So the set was one of those Coffee serving bookshops.

"I will not change the mail plan just so you don't have to come here early." Sarah said calmly, her hands clenched around her notepad so tightly that her knuckles were going white.

"Well, I'm not gonna keep getting up and six am," The guy whined. His black curly hair resembled an afro, in a bad way.

"Alright, do i have to hire a new mailman?" Sarah asked nonchalantly.

"Aunt Sarah-one, Mailman-Zero," Tawni chuckled.

"N-no Miss. I'll get to work."

Sarah smiled and walked over to us, a friendly grin lighting up her features.

"Hey girls. Sonny, Tawni told me you haven't read the script?" She sounded only slightly disapproving, so I nodded, feeling ashamed. I really should've read it.

"Sorry. I just didn't really have time on my hands what with So Random-"

"Oh no, no, no, It's perfectly fine," She smiled. "I've got a script in the dressing room for you two. Tawni, it's the same one that Selena used for Camp Hip Hop, you remember it don't you?"

Tawni nodded dreamily. "That room...Is a dream..." She snapped out of it. "And there are plenty of Mirrors so I can see my pretty!"

Sarah smiled, amused and then nodded to me. "I hope you have fun, Mr. Condor explained that it's your first movie. We're working hard to make it a good experience, so good luck."

"Thankyou." I smiled.

"I'll see you two in about an hour. Read the script, and then get in costume for scene three."

"What about scene one and two?"

"They get filmed after three. Three's the quickest scene, so we want to get that finished."

"Oh." Tawni beamed at me.

"I'm glad she knows talent like she does," Tawni said proudly as we walked to the dressing room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"The dressing room-It's the best one here, other than the one for Chad, but I'm over that. It's a guys one anyway. Ooh we're here!"

She pushed a door open and then bounded inside.

I glanced in and felt shock jolt through me. The room was huge, and pink and cuter than ever, and there was my script on the dressing table...

I picked it up, glanced at the title only once, and opened it. 'Pretty little Liar' was about Genevieve –Gen- (Me) a girl who lived in Paris with her sister Elle (Tawni), moving to Phoenix, where she starts regularly going to a book/coffee shop that she really likes. There she meets jerky coffee server Chase (Chad). Chase and Genevieve get closer each day when he serves her coffee and then sits down to chat to her while she reads, against her will. Seeing as he's always trying to one-up her, she starts telling lies about her life to one-up him instead. This backfires after Chase offers to walk her home one night, and sees that her Mom isn't really a singer, like Genevieve said, but a baker. He cant understand why she lied, so he leaves in a rush. Genevieve doesn't go after him, instead running into her house and telling Elle about what she'd done. Elle and Gen have a girls night out, where Gen figures out why she lied to him. It was because she had feelings for him and wanted him to think she was important, so he'd like her too. After finding Chase, and a teary confession, Chase tells her not to tell lies anymore. She agrees not to, and the two begin to date, overcoming the lies easily.

All in all, it was a cute storyline.

"Isn't it cool?" Tawni beamed. "We're from _Paris_!"

"Only in the script, Tawn." I couldn't help but beam too.

"Did you see the kiss scene? It's the cutest-"

"Kiss scene?" I questioned her, horrified.

"Mmmhmm. You and Chad..." A smirk spread across her lips. "Don't lie, you've wanted this For_ever_, Sonny!"

I glowered at her.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Come on. I'm too pretty to be beaten up by a ball of sunshine. Let's costume up!"

After getting into our costumes (I was wearing a light brown plaid pleated skirt, black stockings, black mary janes, a dark red long sleeve v-neck top, my hair was curled more than usual and i had a light brown beret on my head, Tawn wore a pink plaid pleated skirt, a cute pink sweater, black knee length boots with an inch heel, and her hair was pulled into a braid.) Tawn and I made our way to set three, where scene three would be started.

Chad was there, dressed in navy jeans, a blue t shirt and a dark blue apron.

He smirked when he saw us coming.

"Nice hat," He chuckled.

"I like it," I said defensively.

"I'm sure you do." He said, placing a book down on the shelf beside him.

"Places everyone!" Sarah called.

"Hey what was that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know!" I said, frustrated.

"Well then I guess that's just too bad."

"Fine! I didn't care anyway!" I lied through my teeth.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Goo-"

"Can you two please just get ready for the scene?" Sarah asked exasperatedly.

"Oh...Yes..." I got into place, beside the book shelf, making it look like i was browsing.

"Action!"

I let my finger wander across the book covers, actually reading the headings. I pulled one book out, looked at it, then slid it back in.

"Are you gonna buy a book or are you just here to bore me to death?" An arrogant voice asked.

I spun around, and in my best French accent, i asked him to repeat himself, looking offended. He said it again, and this time I glared at him.

"That's very rude, Sir. Do you work here?" i asked accusingly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. So pick a book, you've been here for over an hour."

"I'll look around for as long as i want to, Thankyou." I snapped.

He grabbed my arm as I went to turn away from him. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, making me feel like hyperventilating.

"Even the manager has his doubts about you know," He said, still in character as he gestured to a small bald man.

"Well, when I buy a book he will no longer have doubts, will he?" I smirked at him, holding back my feelings for now.

He let go of my arm, frowning.

"What's your name?"

I pretended to look confused.

"...Genevieve..."

"There's something about you Genevieve."

"Again, rude! I should just-"

"No, no...not in a bad way...at least, i don't think in a bad way..." He contemplated her curiously, and then nodded. "Buy coffee when you're done."

"And Cut!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, i darted away from Chad, who watched in amusement as i got as far away from him as possible in the set.

Today was going to be a loooong day.

**00000**

***Hides***

**Random person: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: ...I'm sorry...**

**Random Person: You're in big trouble Amy.**

**Me: ...NOOO! I'm SORRY! Writers block did it! Writers block did it!**

**Okies, guys, i'm soo sorry i didn't update for a while. REVIEW!**

**Add my twitter if you want updates so you know when I'll update.**

**/AmySuWantsAStar**


End file.
